


【Fate/帝二世/帝韦伯】烟（PG-13/演员AU）

by Earraeme



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Showbusiness, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earraeme/pseuds/Earraeme
Summary: 往事如烟......
Relationships: Alexander | Rider & Waver Velvet, Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 1





	【Fate/帝二世/帝韦伯】烟（PG-13/演员AU）

韦伯·埃尔梅罗·阿其波卢德-维尔维特，艺名拿了中间名来充数，因为继父也是出名的演员，便自称是埃尔梅罗Jr.。刚出道就与时钟塔签了约，现在也混了个十二君主的末席。作品虽不算多，但质量好歹不错，又因为喜欢去些电影学院当个嘉宾讲师，到落得粉丝群中一片教授教授的称呼。

最近被经纪人勒令着戒烟，稍稍休息了几日有了些成效，便又有剧本找上门来，说是好几部的连续剧，他翻了翻台本，剧情也算过得去，看得出来是在捧些新的演员——不是小鲜肉的那种——主演的两位曾经上过他的课，埃尔梅罗对他们也算是有些不错的印象。自编自导的是最近风头正盛的所罗门，就是太喜欢写悲剧经常被人家威胁“手撕所罗门续主角”这样的话。埃尔梅罗和他打过几次交道，知道他是真心想培养些演技不错的后起之秀，便应了下来。只是这戒烟的事恐怕又得放在日后再谈。

几个月后开拍，埃尔梅罗提前一个星期到了片场，碰见了咕哒和马修，两人恭恭敬敬地叫了声老师，说那几节课让他们受益匪浅，埃尔梅罗也只当是客气话。

过了几天，所罗门派人请他到片场见一位新人。埃尔梅罗百无聊赖地叼着电子烟走了过去，一抹极为熟悉的红色映入眼帘，却是截然不同的高度，以及年龄。

埃尔梅罗正看着男孩愣神，片场导演笑着介绍道这是亚历山大，去年在热映的无尽之海里小出风头，这次是饰演的是你的搭档。

韦伯脱口而出，你和伊斯坎达尔是什么关系？ 

时间便穿梭回了好几年前，那时的韦伯还只是个懵懂无知的新秀，继父早已是时钟塔中极为出名的老戏骨，但觉得他资质太过低下而并不在意对他的培养，所有的精力都用在了侄女和另一位养子迪卢木多的身上。韦伯觉得这世界怎么这么不公平，最努力的人永远拿不到最好的资源，便偷了父亲的私印为自己写了封推荐信，带着它就冲向了冬木，想要证明自己也有实力演好戏。

当时一部叫做ZERO的电影正在招募演员，导演是红极一时的“大帝”伊斯坎达尔。不知遭了什么邪，韦伯觉得这部必然要拿小金人的片子肯定是自己通往演艺圈高层的跳板，挤破了头也要去抢一个主角。最终他以最后一名的成绩到了终试，满怀希望以及天真的觉得自己有那封“推荐信”，就算是伊斯坎达尔也得给个面子。

试镜结束后，伊斯坎达尔把韦伯叫到一边，拍了拍他的肩，没等他开口，韦伯便将信塞给了他。这是我父亲埃尔梅罗的推荐信，韦伯仰头望着比他高将近半个身子的男人说道。

场面冷了半刻。

男人挠了挠头，将信接过收好，半蹲下身，郑重其事地对韦伯说道：“我觉得你演男主不适合。”

但是，韦伯还要争辩，我可是——

伊斯坎达尔打断他的话，不管你的父亲是否写过这封信，我都不会录用你当男主，因为这不是你能够演好的角色。但是，小子——他顿了顿，饶有兴致的望着韦伯眼里突然恢复的希望之光，我觉得你很适合演我的搭档。

最终韦伯接受了伊斯坎达尔的安排，主角之位也被卫宫切嗣拿走。

后来他在剧组里发现了继父和兄长的身影，才知道自己的举动有多么愚蠢。

最后ZERO在颁奖礼上一路陪跑，只拿了个最佳女主。潘德拉贡家的长女喜极而泣，感谢导演感谢朋友感谢家人，最后表达了自己对女权的支持以及对迪卢木多的爱意。那位兄长激动地上台拥抱了她，台下嘉宾纷纷鼓掌恭喜。

庆功宴时，伊斯坎达尔问韦伯接下来的打算，他回答说打算失联一段时间，去亚历山大大帝走过的地方看看。红发男人愣了一下，便大笑着说好，用满是肌肉的手臂环住韦伯，来了个熊抱，说不定再见到你就长高三十厘米了。

韦伯抬头看着他肆意飞扬的笑脸，那一句话终究没有说出口。

这么卑微的我的爱意，怎么可能被那位接收到呢？

不知从何日起，感情便在心中生根，发芽，最后开花结果，无法抵御的深陷在了他的魅力之中。

他的确就像剧中的征服王，率性，坦荡。有时太过不拘小节，韦伯每次看到他叫自己到房车里对剧本时只穿一条短裤时总会默默脱粉三秒钟，随后又陷入名为伊斯坎达尔的沼泽当中。

有一次伊斯坎达尔问他为什么不惜伪造推荐信也要来演这部片子呢？他昂然道，当然是为了证明自己的实力啊，向自己的父亲，兄长，时钟塔的那群看不起自己的人，证明他们看走眼了，韦伯·维尔维特是影帝级别的人物。

随后就被敲了一记毛栗子，先前还认真听自己说话的男人忽然站起身，二米二的身高加深了他的气场，怒斥道，渺小！

紧接着地便是一段训话，韦伯当时还没有从突然被弹额头的惊愕与疼痛中缓过来，趴在床上捂着额头半懂不懂地听着男人的教导，心里的逆反抬了头。我的人生目标不需要你来管，还有要是喝牛奶能长高你当我不会去试吗？！

只有最后的一句话让韦伯记忆最为深刻。

“我做演员，不是为了去拿什么学院奖，而是为了体验人生。每一个角色都是不同的，都有着属于自己的鲜活的人生。而我，伊斯坎达尔，总有一天要体验个遍！”

我的目标，是无尽之海！

这一刻两个人的身影重合，又变成了什么东西，印刻在心底。

这一切都在后面被韦伯吸收，并化作不断精湛自己演技的精神支柱。但那时的他不过还是一个对这一个对常人而言太过庞大的梦嗤之以鼻的人。

ZERO拍了半年多。杀青时韦伯笑着对伊斯坎达尔说，期待下一次和你的再次合作。矜持礼貌，却无法掩饰住眼里打转的眼泪。那人仗着身高优势揉了揉韦伯的头，笑着对他说，我也很期待下次见到你，究竟会成长成什么样呢，小子。

韦伯看不透那个笑，也无法控制自己胡思乱想。

它到底算是什么？客套？长辈的关心？或许还有更多？

“当你在考虑对方是不是对你有别样的感情时，你就完了。”

先贤之话，不可不信。

当韦伯结束了他的马其顿帝国之行回到Y国，世界仿佛变了样。

几乎所有和ZERO有关的人都遭了难，仿若凯尔特的骑士诅咒成真。

兄长和继父一起出了车祸，警察调查的结果是卫宫切嗣雇人所为，一审无期徒刑，后来又上诉驳回，折腾来折腾去，不变的只有阿其波卢德家彻底垮了。阿尔托利雅在迪卢木多的葬礼上哭的像个泪人，后来却又很快Move on，和卫宫家的弟弟谈了恋爱。

_脆弱啊，你的名字是女人。_

埃尔梅罗听到莱妮丝向自己讲述这两年来的事态变迁，又听到说父亲去世前想叫你回来，但联系不上。他侧头想了想，那段时间怕是自己在非洲的荒原上探险，没有手机信号罢。

听了那么多，也接受了莱妮丝关于重振阿其波卢德家的委托，他终究还是没有忍住，向她问了伊斯坎达尔的近况。

他啊，犯了某个大佬的忌讳，被业内封杀了。

晴天霹雳打在了韦伯的头顶。

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> 此文还有后续，后续是幼帝二世情节，但我可能会继续写，也可能不会......po在此只为存档。


End file.
